


Thy Grace A Pricked Rose

by koganesblade



Series: Thy Grace A Pricked Rose [1]
Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: #Royalty, #alteankingdom, #alteanlance, #alteanshiro, #alteanveronica, #balmeranhunk, #balmerankingdom, #dont attack me cause I made shiro straight, #galrakeith, #keithandacxaaretwins, #klance, #marmorakingdom, #olkariankingdom, #olkarianpidge, #shallura, #voltron, #voltronsleepingbeautyau, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 19,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganesblade/pseuds/koganesblade
Summary: With determination and free living spirit comes from an altean peasant named Lanzo Mist. Cursed since he was born til the age of 17 when he pricked his grace into a thorn of a rose, he is protected at all cost. With Coran, Hunk and others helping to keep Lanzo away from the outside world as he has no clue about his curse though he doesn't know who he truly is. Lanzo doesn't know that he is the missing prince lance of the Altean Kingdom, that's for sure. Without realizing, he falls into the depths of love with a strange Galra as he vows to meet him once again but will the curse stop him from seeing him once more?
Relationships: Acxa/Veronica (Voltron), Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Thy Grace A Pricked Rose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933831
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Prologue

**_Thy Grace A Pricked Rose_ ** ****

**Author: koganesblade on a03 & instagram/ iovedexter on wattpad**

_“Never give up because beautiful things can be born from misery”_ **\- Bridgett Devoue**

‘Today feels right’, Queen Allura thought to herself as she walked around the garden grounds within the castle walls. Queen Allura, queen of the Altean kingdom, ruling alongside her husband, King Shiro, as together they ruled with their citizens proud of them at most. Altea, such a beautiful and magnificent place, where the alteans have grown to carry its title of “ **magical tales** ” within it. 

Back with Queen Allura, she continued to walk around, feeling her stomach in awe. Being 8 months pregnant with a baby boy, she was awaiting for the birth of her son. She felt excited to see him born with her or Shiro’s looks and personality combined together. As she continued to walk around some more, she noticed something moving with a floating green mist in the air, near the forest far away from her. With her head tilting in curiosity, she moved a bit further until she felt a hand over her shoulder. Out with a gasp, she turned to see it was her husband, King Shiro, looking at her with a gentle smile. 

“Oh it’s just you Shiro.” Allura fell into relief as she turned facing her husband.  
Shiro smiled charmingly at his wife. “Well, what’s a fine queen doing out in the garden all by herself?” 

“Just looking around, clearing my thoughts in the process…” Allura 

went quiet. Shiro looked concerned at his wife as he held her chin up towards his face. 

“Allura, you know you can tell me anything.” 

“I know it’s just… I’m worried about this baby and how his future may be..” Allura continued to look down at the ground with sadness written all over her face. Shiro held her in his arms as he walked her to a table with silver patterns of roses on it. 

“Allura, you know as well as I that our soon to be son will be raised as a handsome and strong boy who will help his kingdom very much. Nothing will happen to him or you as long as I live.”

“You remind me of my father sometimes..” Allura smiled. 

“We should start heading inside before it gets colder.” Shiro suggests to his wife as he starts making his way towards the castle doors. Allura nodded and joined Shiro as they made their way inside. 

Watching from a distance was a sorceress from the Galra Empire, watching the royal couple from far away. Mumbling in her voice she replied out with a malicious tone.  
“Don’t worry your royal majesty… your son will grow to be handsome and loyal but he will be the key to overthrowing the Altean Kingdom. Mark my words, you won’t see it coming Queen Allura!” Then away with the witch, making her way back to the empire to keep the status up upon the prince. 

About a month later, the prince was born right on time.When word got out about the birth of the prince, the other kingdoms around the galaxy were excited to meet the newest member of the Altean Kingdom. A party was then hosted for the prince later on that week. As expected, King Shiro and Queen Allura sat down upon their thrones as Allura cradled her newborn into her arms. Crowds of many other Kingdoms like the Marmora Kingdom, Balmaren Kingdom and Olkari Kingdom had joined the new parents in the ballroom of their kingdom. Being brought up first was King Willaim with his son, Prince Hunk (3 years old) from the Balmeran Kingdom. 

Allura smiled, seeing the young boy being shy as he stood behind his father. “It’s alright my dear. There’s no need to be shy. Here...” She smiles more as she gracefully handed her hand to Hunk’s, guiding him to the baby prince. Hunk hesitated a bit before he poked out his fingers as the baby cooed and looked at him in awe. 

“I think we are gonna be best of friends Prince Lance.” Hunk smiled as he walked back towards his father. 

As King William and his son walked away towards the side, came approaching the next kingdom, the Olkari Kingdom. There was King Sam with his Queen (pregnant with Pidge) his son, Prince Matt (7 years old). Bowing with grace, they brought their blessings for the family as Matt walked over to the newborn and saw how cool looking he was. 

“He looks chill. I bet he’s gonna be awesome in archery!” Matt squealed in excitement as Shiro and Allura both glanced at each other and smiled dearly at the young prince. 

Then as King Sam and his family went off next to the Balmerans, there stood the last royal family: The Koganes. Of the Marmora Kingdom, stood the widow, Queen Krolia, and her twins, Princess Acxa and Prince Yorak (aka Keith) being 4 years old together. With Shiro smiling at the twins, Allura walked the last children to her newborn as they saw how magnificent the prince was. 

“Here Princess Axca and Prince Yorak, this is Prince Lance.” Allura smiled as she presented her son to them.

Axca, who didn’t seem too interested, smiled with respect and walked back to her mother, leaving her brother behind with the prince. With the remaining prince, Yorak stared more into the newborn eyes as he saw the blue crystalized oceans he possessed with them. As his violet eyes sparkled in awe, Lance cooed and reached out, wanting to touch Yorak’s finger. Without hesitation, he leaned in and as they touched, his vision went white. Yorka was confused on where he was until he spotted 2 figures standing right next to each other. It appeared of 2 males, one being 6’0 ft and the other, 5’8 ft. The taller figure seemed to look similar to Yorak himself with the same hair but longer and seem stronger with his arms holding the other person within his arms. Looking at the shorter figure was an Altean with a mix of brown and white with blue marks on his cheeks, shining brighter than the sun. He stood tall and giggled, making the other figure smile at them. He heard them turn around and looking at the young child, the Altean spoke with soft words towards Yorak. 

“Yorak, listen to me, don’t ever stop fighting for what’s right. After all, patience yields focus with love added on.” 

Without a response to say back, the couple waved goodbye to Yorak as he teleported back into his reality, seeing the newborn still staring at him happily. Yorak gasped and smiled at the prince, making sure to listen to the Altean’s word for sure. Though the Prince of the Marmora Kingdom was not prepared to hear what was about to come out of the Altean King’s mouth just yet.


	2. Here comes the curse..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now Prince Lance, Altea’s first born of King Shiro and Queen Allura, I present to you the gift of mine I have brought….the curse of a pricked rose.”

As King Shiro stood tall above the other kingdoms, he felt thankful for all of the royal families to join him and his wife on this special day. 

“Attention everyone!” Shiro announced loud enough for the other kingdoms to hear him and turn around on his command. “I wanted to thank you all for coming to Prince Lance’s celebration of birth. This is such a pleasant surprise to see you all here on this fine day. My Queen and I wouldn’t have it any other way than what you all have done. But things set aside, there is an announcement that Queen Allura would like to tell you all.” 

Turning their attention towards the Queen who stood up, standing beside her husband.

“Hello ladies and gentleman. It’s been such an honorable day with memorable gifts and blessings from those we care and love deeply. We cherish them gratefully inside our hearts for our kingdoms united. Speaking of uniting kingdoms…” Allura couldn’t keep her smile down any longer. “King Shiro and I had made a proposal for Queen Krolia to unite her son and ours in marriage. In this case, the crown princes will be betrothed until Lance turns 18. Afterwards, the marriage will commence and Altea and Marmora will finally be united once and for all!” 

Everyone in the room cheered for the marriage that Altea and Marmora will have 18 years from now. The celebration had continued on until the glass paintings in the throne room began to shatter around, scaring the royals. All of a sudden there was silence. Quiet lurked in the throne room until the castle doors busted open. Protecting their children, the guards came running in, ready to attack whatever was there. Allura and Shiro looked altered as Allura grabbed her son into her hands. Appearing from the other side of the throne room, stood a slim figure with a cloak covering the mysterious person’s face in the process. 

Shiro starts to walk forward towards the unknown figure in the room. “Who are you? What do you want here?” 

No response comes back to him as the mysterious person resumed walking towards the royal couple. Stepping into the light with the cloak down, revealed to be Zarkon’s sorceress, Haggar. Everyone gasped, knowing fairly well who she was. She was known for malicious spells around Altea and tried to overthrow Alfor (Allura’s dad and previous king) in order to regain what once belonged to Zarkon. 

“My, my...well isn’t this a spellbinding party, is it not King Shiro?”

“What do you want Haggar?!” Shiro spoked, holding his temper low. 

“Oh not much of course...I just came to say congrats upon the birth of your newborn.” Haggar glances over to Allura and Lance, standing next to Queen Krolia. 

“You know you aren’t allowed around here in Altea!”

“I know but….does it not seem that all the kingdoms were invited except for the Galra Empire? Of course no one ever invites us since the harmful things we are known for. Which reminds me of why I am here…” 

Silence falls upon the room as Haggar whisps up a spell, which freezes everyone in the room. Tension continued on as Haggar walked towards the center of the throne room. 

“Now that I have your attention where shall I begin? Oh yes…” Haggar lifted her hands as the baby in Allura’s arms, bringing the child towards her. 

“No!” Allura grasped her child tightly until she felt him being taken from her. She reached out further to retrieve back her child until she couldn’t no more.With bringing the prince into her arms, she held him close as Lance cried, wanting his mother’s touch. 

“Now Prince Lance, Altea’s first born of King Shiro and Queen Allura, I present to you the gift of mine I have brought….the curse of a pricked rose.” 

Everyone gasped in the room, especially Allura who knew something was wrong since the day she was in the garden. She felt her world, her only child, being cursed for something he never deserved. All attention turned back to Haggar as she crossed the child from her arms into the air, high enough for everyone to see. To see her curse on Altea’s heir once and for all. 

“ **Rising from the ashes of the earth**

**Lies a pricked rose in its ground**

**Reincarnated from thrones of birth**

**From those heading down**

**A child destined for this**

**Seeks an unknown truth**

**As it fills them with bliss**

**Filling up the youth**

**Sleeping in a slumber**

**Awakes what they fear most**

**Leaving the sounds of thunder**

**No sign of their approach**

**Unless spoken with a chance**

**Could be seen from above**

**Can they be saved in advance**

**Seeing once more of love** ”

After finishing the last part of her curse, there was a flash among the prince as everyone gasped, seeing the prince being transformed upon the curse. The transformation flash its luminous light blinded everyone as they all closed their eyes in advance. When the light fell into a void, the prince was still in the air as the sorceress vanished without a trace. As soon as Haggar left, the prince stopped floating and started to fall towards the ground. 

Crying for his mother, Lance continued to fall until he was in his father’s arms, caught before death came for him. As Shiro tried to calm down his son, he turned around as Allura was running up to them. Giving her the baby, Allura was holding her baby once more. Examining the prince, she saw nothing wrong with Lance until she gasped, holding back her tears. Shiro went over her side and gasped as well.

Seeing once their altean son of theirs had them at grasp when Lance didn’t look the same anymore upon what the curse had done to him. Lance’s physical abilities as Altean were his ears, hair, his eyes and his markings all over his body and cheeks were all transformed into human. With human eyes, no markings, brown hair and his blue eyes the prince presented, Lance’s life was impacted forever. Reassuring their citizens that their prince was fine, the king and queen of Altea had limited its staff and had gotten rid of every rose left on the kingdom’s grounds. After a week’s worth of discussion on what should happen, Coran stepped in an idea. 

“If I may be your highness, I do have a plan in mind I could suggest.. .”

“I’m all ears Coran. Whether it’d be good or bad, I am willing to do whatever I can for Lance.” Glancing over her shoulder slept her son in the cradle. Coran spoke once more. 

“Well, since Haggar’s curse had changed Lance physically and destined for a curse of sleep, I suggested we send him to the Enchanted Forest, blending in with a hidden cabin there. As I, Coran Coran the gorgeous man, and royal adviser to Altea, will be there for Lance as I can change my appearance into a human form Lance won’t know the difference. He can be kept up there until his 17th birthday, a year before his arranged marriage with Prince Yorak of the Marmora Kingdom can happen. By then, surely the curse must have been stopped if Haggar can’t find him and no roses would be around him. What do you think, your majesties?”

Coran looked up at the altean couple as they had shocked and worried faces. Allura had glanced over at Shiro, with fear sparkling in her eyes as she looked for approval from her husband. With a single nod from the king, Allura sighed as she replied back to her royal adviser and her trustworthy friend.

“Coran, we accept the offer and we know you wouldn’t let anything happen to Lance. Please take care of him for us.”

“I will be your majesty. After all, I took care of you after all these years and look how fine you turned out.” Coran replied with a soft smile coming from the queen’s face. Within the darkness as night fell, Coran had cuddled the prince into his arms as Lance fell asleep, not knowing what his life was prepared for him. Waving goodbyes from the King and Queen, Coran went off to the Enchanted Forest of Altea, never to return until Lance was safe from harm’s way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! Story on a03 (bluesamvs) and wattpad (iovedexter)


	3. Into the Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time had passed on since Coran had left Altea. He has been supervising the prince who now goes by “Lazon Mist” instead of Lance for safety reasons. As the years went by, Lanzo had grown into a young fine man with brown hair and magnificent beauty and how tall he had gotten. He was at estimated of being 5’8 currently which was pretty tall for a human he might say so himself.

Time had passed on since Coran had left Altea. He has been supervising the prince who now goes by “Lanzo Mist” instead of Lance for safety reasons. As the years went by, Lanzo had grown into a young fine man with brown hair and magnificent beauty and how tall he had gotten. He was at estimated of being 5’8 currently which was pretty tall for a human he might say so himself. 

At the cabin where Coran and Lanzo had been, the morning had arrived as Lanzo had gotten up and stretched his arms out. With turning towards the calendar, he noticed what today was. He had turned 17, making him old enough to go out and maybe venture farther than usual. Jumping with excitement, Lanzo had gotten dressed in his casual blue button shirt with black plants, black slip ons, and a red necklace wrapped around him. He never knew where the necklace came from but it had a sword symbol, he believed it to be. 

“Lanzo! It’s time for breakfast!”   
Lanzo heard his uncle shout out for him as he put on his final touches, rushing over to the table where Coran had made him his breakfast. Coran smiled as Lanzo happily ate his food. 

“My, Lanzo, you sure are happy today. I wonder why? Is today something special?” 

Lanzo had turned his full attention towards his uncle who didn’t know it was his nephew’s birthday. He felt hurt but kept a smile up. 

“Uh yeah it is. I-I get to hang out with Hunk and Pidge today.” 

“Oh. Alright then. When do you plan on meeting them?”

“In about half an hour. I told them to wait for me on the path nearby the forest.” Lanzo was making up a lie for going into the forest since he thought that his only friends forgot about his birthday. Well they didn’t but Lanzo was in store for something else later on. As half an hour passed by, Lanzo was ready to go until he also forgot his bag. He needed it if he wanted to continue making the spells he’s been learning on his own. When he grabbed his bag, he bid his goodbye to his uncle before heading off. 

“Bye Uncle Coran! I’ll be back soon! Try not to catch anything on fire again!” 

“That was one time Lanzo but yes I won’t. Stay safe and remember don’t talk to strangers! Be careful please!” Coran shouted to the distance, seeing his nephew turn away from plain sight. Lanzo, who remained on the path that his uncle usually tells him to stay on, takes a turn when he sees something coming out from the forest. It turned out to be blue, his lion that he cared deeply for. 

“Hey blue. Long time since I came out. I’m sorry for that but I’m here now.” Lanzo smiled at the lion who purred in response. Then Blue led Lanzo to their usual spot in the forest where no one disturb them. He sat there and released his breath that he kept captive inside of him for the longest time. Lanzo felt alone. He didn’t know why but he knew for certain what was causing it. His aching heart yearning for love. He always had this dream since he was 13 of him and this stranger, a stranger with such beautiful yellow eyes, dancing with him as the music played on. As the dance would continue in the dream, Lanzo would see the same repetition of how the dream would turn out. Once the song would end, Lanzo and the stranger would lean in and as they were about to kiss, Lanzo would always right on time, as if he wasn’t allowed to see the ending. He huffed again until he thought he could practice his spells a little. 

Somewhere on the other side of the forest, towards the edge was the Marmora Kingdom’s borders. The forest laid between Altea and Marmora and no one dares enter it since some have said of hallucinations that cause others to go in but never come out. Its enchanting name isn’t called “Enchanted Forest” for nothing. Though a prince wanted to break that rule today. Prince Yorak, crown prince of the Marmora Kingdom, had been riding his horse, Red, as he felt some connection with it. Something inside his heart had told him many times to go in but whenever he does, Acxa, his twin, seems to stop him in time. Getting off his horse, Yorak stepped closer towards the forest. As he had to make one step to make it in, Acxa came on time. What a funny coincidence. 

“What are you doing Keith?” 

‘ _ Great. _ ’ Keith thought to himself, hearing the lecture he was about to get from his twin. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to go into the Enchanted Forest. Remember the rumors? Have you not been listening? Are you even listening to me?!” Acxa scoffed as she saw her brother, paying his attention back to the forest. 

“Yeah, yeah I heard you but Acxa...why is it that every time I’m here, I get the feeling that there’s more than what it seems? Like there could be something or someone hiding in there and might need our help.” 

Keith pointed out to his sister. Acxa remained silent as she didn't know what to say. Sure things haven’t been the same since their mother had put more high security on them and doubled the royal guards patrolling, watching her children on every move. But, Keith didn’t like it. He felt hurt and wanted to be free since he never wanted to be a prince in the first place. The feeling was mutual for Acxa but she knew deep down inside that their mother only cares. 

“Come on Keith. Let’s head back before anyone notices that we are gone.” As Acxa hopped back on her horse, she noticed her brother wasn’t moving. 

“Keith, please before something happens.” Acxa repeated her words once more. 

Finally her brother turned around but he looked sad. He wanted to enter the forest so badly. He’s had a dream about the forest too but hasn’t really shared it that much. Acxa could see the hurt on her brother’s face and knew that he was gonna be miserable. Miserable with his life and married off to another prince which they’ve only met once long ago. Sighing in defeat, Acxa mumbled her words which she didn’t ever want to say but she did.

“What?” Keith looked confused as to what she was trying to say as she continued to mumble. “Acxa, please speak up. I can’t hear you.”

“I SAID YOU CAN GO!” Silence fell as Keith fell into happiness. He ran over and hugged his sister with pure joy. 

“Thank you Acxa! Thank you so much!” Keith continued repeating those words to his twin.

“Ok, ok stop with the mushy hugs. Ugh but Keith..please be careful there. If anything happens to you, I swear you won’t live to see the next day in Marmora!”

Keith turned around and nodded at his sister, jumping onto Red before he went off. “I’ll be back soon! I promise!” Keith shouted out back at his sister, entering into the forest with caution as ever. 


	4. Little Do You Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith had entered into the forest, he gasped at the sight of its beauty. Such grace stood among the trees as he jumped off of Red. Guiding Red along the path, he took a couple steps more before he heard it.

When Keith had entered into the forest, he gasped at the sight of its beauty. Such grace stood among the trees as he jumped off of Red. Guiding Red along the path, he took a couple steps more before he heard it. He heard a voice. He heard someone talking. As Keith continued to search the forest, the voice was getting louder and louder til the point where Keith could hear them crystal clear. As he pushed aside a bush, he saw the voice. It was a boy, probably around the age of 17 he suggested. Looking at the boy, Keith’s heart started to pump really loud. Keith continued to stare at the boy until he fell from the bush, landing with an ‘ **oof** ’. Realizing he blew his cover, all that Keith could hear afterwards was a gasp coming from the boy. Fear peaks upon him as he starts to grab his bag and run away. 

“Wait! Please I mean you no harm!” Keith was able to yell out, getting himself off the ground as he started to chase after the boy. The boy had kept on running for his life before he tripped on a rock, causing him to fall and hit the ground. Tears started streaming down his face as he felt the pain hurting his knee. Keith stopped his tracks as he saw the boy in front of him, agonizing in pain. As Keith leans down, he notices the features of the boy who didn’t look altean or galra to him. He was something Keith has never seen before. Getting back to reality, he tried to soothe the boy and reason with him that he wasn’t a threat. 

“Hey hey….it’s alright. I’ve got you. It will be alright okay?” Keith talked in a gentle voice towards the boy who was still startled and in pain. After 5 minutes of soothing the boy, he finally calmed down and let Keith help him with his cut. 

“Ok this is gonna hurt but I need you to stay strong.”

“Ok.” The boy spoked out faintly but Keith could hear him (thanks to his galra genes). As Keith ran over to his horse and grabbed some supplies, he brought out a bandage with some healing potion in case of emergency. He looked at the boy for approval and with a nod right away, Keith started to put some healing potion on the boy’s cut, healing fast then putting the bandage on him quickly. When all was done, Keith stood up, helping the boy in the process. Looking at his eyes, Keith had seemed to lose his stance for staring at those blue bell eyes that reminded him of the ocean. 

‘Thank you kind sir.” Keith startled a bit when he realized it was the boy who was talking to him. 

¨Oh! Yeah no worries. Sorry for scaring you...¨

¨Lanzo.¨

¨Lanzo. It is my apologies for startling you like that. I just heard your voice and couldn't resist how charming it was.” Keith suddenly covered his mouth after what he said. 

¨Heh thanks. I like your voice too um...¨ 

¨Oh! My name is...¨ Keith hesitated for a second, not wanting Lanzo to notice who he really was. ¨Keith. Yeah it’s Keith,” Keith chuckled while Lance giggled. Silence fell between the conversation until Lanzo stood up and offered his hand out. 

“Wanna dance?” 

“W-what?” Keith got started by Lanzo’s sudden actions. 

“I said do you wanna dance? I’ve never seen anyone other than my friends around the forest and I am curious if you, Sir Keith, can dance.”

“O-oh..w-well I’m kinda clumsy around the dance floor and my feet usually miss the steps.” Keith puts his arm around his neck as he suddenly felt more nervous around this boy who he just met 10 minutes ago. Lanzo, who understood his nervousness, slid his hands into Keith’s and guided him out to the middle of the grass. Confused by his actions, Keith held on, hoping not to trip on Lanzo. Lanzo kept Keith closed in his grip and stood him up. Seeing the height difference, Keith had to be like 6’0 to Lanzo’s measurement. As Lanzo had readjusted his and Keith’s hands on each other, they began to guidly dance around. Taking step by step, following the melody of the forest’s enchantment. 

“See? Now was that so hard?” 

“No...I think I’ve gotten the hang of it.” 

“Oh really? Prove it then Mullet.” Lanzo laughs at the nickname he gave Keith so suddenly but he didn’t regret it one bit. Taking up the challenge as he smirked, Keith took the dance a bit further as he spun around Lanzo and guided him instead of Lanzo. After minutes of dancing, the boys were worn out. 

“I take it back. You definitely proved me wrong heh..” 

“Any challenge I bet I can beat you in any day.”

“Oh is that another challenge huh Mullet?! I gladly accept!” Lanzo stood up, grabbing his stuff and walking with Keith to a different part of the forest. Keith laughed as Lanzo decided to prove him wrong.

Back at the cabin, on the other side of the forest, Coran was preparing Lanzo’s suit with his royal crown he made from magic. He was also making a birthday cake for Lanzo in surprise of him coming home today. As soon as he brought the cake out from the oven, he heard the doorbell ring. Coran walked away and opened the door to see two familiar faces, Hunk and Pidge (aka Katie). 

“Hi Hunk! Hi Pidge! Mind if I ask what you are doing here?” Coran carefully set the cake down as he began to put decorations on it. 

“We came looking for Lanzo and see if he wanted to hang out with us today since it’s his birthday.” Pidge replied back to the old man as she sat down beside Hunk. 

“I thought he was already with you. He said he was going out with you two into the forest earlier.” 

“But he’s not with us and we haven’t seen him since yesterday.” Hunk spoke up as Pidge, Coran and him all looked concerned on where Lanzo may be. They searched around the forest where the usual spots Lanzo may be but he was nowhere to be found. They decided to head back to the cabin and wait to see if Lanzo comes back safe and sound. 

Back with the boys, as the day went on, Keith and Lanzo had begun to get comfortable with each other’s presence and grew fondly closer. As the sunset was setting into the nighttime, Lanzo and Keith laid together with Lanzo’s head leaning against Keith’s shoulder. Neither of them have ever felt so happy in their life. 

“Thank you Keith.”

“For what?” Keith turned his head, looking at Lanzo very carefully. 

“Thank you for this memorable day. I really appreciate it. I haven’t felt this happy since my uncle took care of me. Though I kinda wish he didn’t forget that my birthday is today..or was..” Lanzo sighed as Keith looked concerned at him. Keith didn’t know it was Lanzo’s birthday but he decided to wish this boy he just met but felt like he knew forever. He knew what to give him. 

“Hey Lanzo..”

“Yes?” 

“I didn’t know today was your birthday...  
“Oh. That’s alright. Only several people of mine remember it. Don’t worry about it. We just met so it’s cool.” Lanzo shrugs it off but Keith was determined to make him happy again. 

“Lanzo…” Keith turned the boy facing him again with their faces a few inches away. “You deserve to be happy on your birthday. Whether it be just an action of others or hearing it yourself, you deserve it. You’re so smart, brave, loyal and such a charming personality added on. You may not know this but you are so talented at what you do best.”

“And what might that be?”

“Being you…” Keith lifted his hand towards Lanzo’s and put it over his heart. Lanzo gasped as he felt tears coming down his eyes. He’s never felt so happy knowing that he didn’t have to be somebody to prove otherwise. As Lanzo leaned in closer to Keith’s touch, he kissed him. He felt their lips connect as Keith went in further, holding Lanzo by his waist. What felt like forever was only 5 minutes of pure bliss. Then Keith broke up the kiss, as he was gasping for air. Same goes with Lanzo who felt nothing but happiness in his heart. 

“Lanzo..”

“Keith…” They stared into each other’s eyes a big longer until Lanzo noticed it was getting darker. That’s when he usually gets home. 

“Home!” Lanzo stood up fast, gathering his stuff. Keith looked confused on what was happening at that moment.  
“Lanzo where are you going?” 

“I gotta go home before darkness falls completely. You should too. It’s not safe here at night time. Keith, please head home right now before something happens.”

“I won’t let anything happen to you!” Keith walked forward, still grasping onto Lanzo’s hand. Lanzo sighed and walked up, kissing Keith’s cheek. 

“Keith, please if you really want to protect me then listen to me. I know what I’m doing.” Lanzo took a deep breath and hugged Keith once more. “I’m not sure if I will ever see you again but if fates decided otherwise, then I’ll stay by your side till the end.” Keith looked hurt, thinking this was the last time he may ever see Lanzo again. Keith hugs Lanzo back as he felt his presence 

“Ok I trust you Lanzo but please be careful. I don’t know what would happen if I saw you hurt. Promise me you will be alright.”

“Keith…”

“Then I’m not leaving!” Keith backed up, putting his arms together as he turned away from Lanzo. Lanzo sighs in defeat as he once more speaks his words softly. 

“Keith I promise to be careful. Thanks for looking out for me. Maybe you can meet me tomorrow morning.” 

“How?”

“Follow the river upstream and you will find a cabin. That’s where I live. Hopefully I can see you tomorrow.” Lanzo looked at him with a concerned look, hoping Keith would accept his offer. Keith with a sincere smile, nodded as Lance ran off. Waving goodbyes at each other, they await for the darkness to go away and the sun shining once more. Tonight was a different prick though.


	5. All is Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Running to the cabin at full speed, Lanzo was making sure he makes it back before his uncle gets more worried than usual.

Running to the cabin at full speed, Lanzo was making sure he makes it back before his uncle gets more worried than usual. After 15 minutes go by, Lanzo is finally back at the cabin. He stops a bit so he can catch his breath, leaning beside the cabin door. As soon as he opened the door, all he saw out of the darkness was a candle. 

“What the-” Lanzo was cut off when he saw the lights turning back on. Covering his eyes from the blinding light, Lanzo stepped back until he felt a hand on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around, he noticed it was just his uncle Coran and his two best friends, Pidge and Hunk. 

“Happy birthday Lanzo!” All three of them had gathered around the table as Lanzo gasped happily. Laid out on the table was a royal suit with a crown that was very thin but with a blue moon crescent for something. There was also a birthday cake beside it. Lanzo didn’t know how to react but he felt tears going down his face once more. 

“I-I thought you guys forgot..”

“Oh Lanzo, we would never forget your 17th birthday! Also, we’ve been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?” Coran walked over to his nephew, asking him in a worried tone. Lanzo smiled and replied with excitement. 

“Well I was in the forest doing my own business when I came upon Keith..”

“Keith? Who’s Keith?” Pidge popped the question up as Hunk and Coran had gone closer to Lanzo. 

“H-he’s someone I met out in the forest. He’s so kind, sweet, caring, talented and makes me so happy. I’ve been with him almost all day.”

“Oh no, this isn’t good..Lanzo you can’t see that boy anymore!” Coran mumbled which Lanzo was concerned about. 

“Why? After all, I am 17 years old and I can choose my own decisions now.” 

“It’s not that Lanzo, it’s just that..”

“What? Is there something you guys aren’t telling me?”

Pidge, Hunk and Coran all stared at each other, deciding that it was time to tell Lanzo all the information of himself. Coran hugged Lanzo, sighing in the process. This made Lanzo scared for what they were about to tell. 

“Lanzo, you know why you are out here in the forest all by yourself?”

“No…”

“Well it's because you needed to be safe from Haggar.”

“W-who’s Haggar..?” Lanzo seemed startled but Coran continued on. 

“Haggar is an evil sorceress who put a curse on you when you were born to end up like this.”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean you aren’t supposed to know what you look like now. You’re altean, not human Lanzo.”

“Huh?? B-but I’ve always been human right? Pidge? Hunk?” His friends remained quiet but shook their heads in response. Lanzo felt like his world had changed before him. 

“So, I’m Altean? That still doesn’t answer my question why I can’t see Keith anymore.”

“Lanzo, you can’t seem that boy anymore because you are already in hand of marriage.”

“That’s impossible! I would have to be-”

“A prince which you are.” Hunk spoke up finally, looking at his best friend who he trusted completely. “Lanzo, you have been born as a prince into this world. You aren’t normal, neither is Pidge or I.” 

“Yeah, we transformed into humans so you won’t notice the difference.” 

“Huh?” Before Lanzo noticed, there was a balmeran, olkarian, and altean in front of him. All different races together in the same room. “Hunk...Pidge.. Uncle Coran..?” All three nodded, it was still them but in the original forms. There was silence in the room until Coran continued on his conversation with Lanzo. 

“Lanzo, what Hunk meant is indeed true. You are a prince. Prince Lance of Altea, first born to King Shiro and Queen Allura. You have been betrothed to Prince Yorak, crown-prince of the Marmora Kingdom. Meaning that by time you turn 18, you and your future husband will united the kingdoms together as one. Tonight, a carriage will come and pick us up heading to the castle of yours.” Lance felt his world change even more. He never asked for all of this. He just wanted a peaceful life and hoped to see Keith once more but he couldn’t. Crying by so many tragic changes, Lanzo had gone into his room and put on his suit and crown, awaiting for the carriage to show up. 

Time passed on as Lance, (previously Lanzo) was being escorted with Prince Hunk and Princess Katie, and royal adviser, Coran, to Altea’s castle. Back on the other side of the forest was Keith and his horse, Red, riding off to the head of his castle. As the guards notice their prince coming ahead, they open the gates right away and let Keith go through. As soon as Keith hit the kingdom’s grounds, he heard yelling coming from the castle doors. It turned out to be his mother, Queen Krolia, yelling at him from a far distance. 

‘ _ Oh no.. _ ’ Keith knew he was in trouble. 

“Yorak! How dare you go into the enchanted forest!?! You know as well as I that you aren’t allowed in there, but you still went in even when your sister told you not to!” Krolia pointed out to her son, as he hopped out his horse. “Why would you go in there!? You know how worried I had gotten since you didn’t arrive!” Keith groaned as he saw Acxa hiding behind his mother. 

“Mom, it was alright. I didn’t get hurt if that’s what you’re asking and I actually found it pleasant in there. I met this boy and-”

“Hold on one moment, you met a boy in the Enchanted Forest?” Queen Krolia didn’t know if she heard her son say it right. 

“Yes, I met this boy named Lanzo. He’s a great guy who’s around my age as he can do many talents. He’s smart, nice, friendly and generous.”

“Do I know him?” Queen Krolia looked more curious on who this boy was. 

“No you won’t know. I’m not even sure if he’s a peasant or-”

“No. I will not have it! My son will not be married to any peasant. You are already planning to marry next year with Prince Lance!”

“But mom if you just listen-”

“I will not talk about this anymore! You will marry only a prince and that’s final! Keith, it is best for our people to come first before some peasant-”

“He’s not just any peasant!” Krolia was startled by her son’s sudden outrage. “Mom, he is a person who actually cares for me more than some old prince who I’ve met only once and that was long, long ago! I’m tired of being bossed around. I won’t let you decide my fate anymore than you already do!” Keith then jumped back onto his horse and ran away, back to the forest to find Lanzo where he said he would be. 

“Keith! Please come back! Keith…” Queen Krolia sat at the edge of steps, deciding on what to do next before her daughter put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Mom, let me take care of him.”  
“Bu-”

“Mom, I’ll be fine. Besides, nobody knows my brother as well as I do.” Acxa gave her mother a smile as Krolia had returned it. Acxa ran to get her horse and chase after her brother, finding out what all that has been found.


	6. Let the Fates Decide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Prince Lance, Prince Hunk, Princess Katie, and Coran, they were off with the carriage as soon as it pulled up. With taking precaution ahead of time, the carriage put a spell protecting those inside.

With Prince Lance, Prince Hunk, Princess Katie, and Coran, they were off with the carriage as soon as it pulled up. With taking precaution ahead of time, the carriage put a spell protecting those inside. After 20 minutes go by in complete silence, Lance not getting used to it. He feels his anger boil up inside of him. He never chose this fate. It was already chosen for him. He wants what anyone else wants: a normal life. Apparently there’s more than what royalty offers. Lance felt alone. He couldn’t let this happen! He needed to put a stop to this. Without thinking it through, Lance jumped out of the carriage, running back into the forest.

“Prince Lance!” Coran called out his name, chasing after him as Pidge and Hunk as well. After running what feels like forever, Lance stops and tries to catch his breathing. Unknowing to him, someone was watching from a far distance. Turning into a ball of green smoke, the stranger plays a melody, luring the prince in. Lance turns around, hearing soft music, which made him concerned. Though the concerning part of him faded as soon as he saw the ball of green smoke. Following the ball of smoke, he goes step by step into the darkest parts of the forest. Back with Coran and the others, they kept shouting Lance’s name, hoping he would hear them. 

“Coran, we have to find him! We promised the King and Queen that he would arrive tonight safe and sound!” Hunk pointed out to the royal adviser once more. 

“I know we did. We just have to-”

“Wait! Listen!” Pidge interrupted them to hear a faint music being played in the forest. “What is that music?” All three of their faces looked confused until it hit them. It’s Lance’s birthday still! Panic rose from them as they followed the music where it was taking Lance. As Lance felt his mind being controlled, he couldn’t stop it. Something inside of him told him to keep going. 

“ ** _Follow the music my child, you will be safe and sound._ **” 

Lance listened to the voice once more, continuing on his path. After minutes of silence go by, Lance sees a cave which turned out to be roses all tight together, forming an opening that was the only way out. Then Lance saw the most beautiful rose he’s ever seen in his lifetime. This is actually his first rose he has seen since forever. As Lance walked into the collided roses, he saw the rose with fine detail. 

“ ** _Pick up the rose, it will solve all your problems._ **” 

Lance did as the voice told him, not thinking over with much thought. As Lance got the rose in his hand, he heard voices coming closer to him. It was Pidge, Coran and Hunk! It sounded to Lance that he was being told not to touch the rose.

“ ** _Touch the rose, touch it I say!_ **”

Looking back at the rose in his hands, he felt a prick touching his finger. As Lance pulls back from the rose, dropping it on the floor, he feels so dizzy all of a sudden. The roses start to block off the entrance, gathering around as it traps Lance in. The prince suddenly felt more dizziness strucking upon him as he remembered seeing three figures running up to him. 

“Lance!” All three said in unison as Lance passed out, causing a white light to shine across the forest. As the curse set in place, the roses grip together as they set Lance into a sleeping stance with his arms folded across his chest. Making a bed out of the roses, the prince of Altea was now lying in a deep slumber, only to be awakened by true love’s kiss. Looking up those outside of the roses, Hunk, Pidge and Coran gasped, seeing Haggar appear out of nowhere. 

“You simple fools. Thinking you can defeat me, the greatness of pure evil all among Altea! Your prince is locked up among those roses! You will never find his true love! Haha!” Haggar left with her wicked laugh echoing the forest. Coran sent the guards back to the castle, warning the king and queen that the curse had happened and to send in troops, fast. Looking back at Pidge and Hunk, they knew what they had to do. They had to find this ‘Keith’ guy before it was too late. 

With Keith on the other side of the forest, he continued to ride Red faster til he got to the cabin. Following the river upstream, he saw a cabin spotted up ahead. Jumping off of Red, Keith walked over to the door, looking at Red for approval. With his horse nodding twice, Keith knocked onto the door but there was no one there. 

“Huh?” As Keith had opened the door, it looked like Lanzo and his uncle had left already. He was confused by the sudden leave but he just saw Lanzo earlier so he couldn’t be that far from him right? All of a sudden, Keith hears someone approaching the cabin. Without much thought, he turned around to see it was only his sister, Acxa. 

“Acxa, don’t scare me like that! Also why are you here?” 

“I came to get my stubborn hothead brother back to the castle before mom sends troops after us!”

“Well mom can wait. Apparently Lanzo isn’t here with his uncle.” 

“Wait, is Lanzo the boy you were talking about earlier?” 

“Yes. He’s human but I’ve never seen any so I’m not sure really.”

“And he’s not here?” Acxa jumped off of her horse and examined the cabin a bit more. Keith was still in front of her, examining the room as well with precaution. Suddenly, Keith noticed something. It was Lanzo’s bag. 

“Acxa, look!” Keith shouted out to his sister, leaning down to grab the back. It had scratch marks and no potions were left inside. “Acxa, we have to search the forest! He could be kidnapped for all we know!” 

“Keith, calm down. We don’t even know where to search!” 

“Well we can start searching around for more clues, possibly a lead.”

“Ok if you say so.” Acxa and Keith searched a bit more until they heard commotion coming from outside the cabin. 

“Acxa...” Keith turned, grabbing his blade out. 

“Right ahead of you twin.” Acxa replied, bringing her blade out as well. As they stepped out of the cabins, they heard.....voices?


	7. Discovering The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Keith! Where are you?!” The twins looked confused. Who was calling for Keith and for what purpose? Taking slow steps, they notice that there was an older altean, a balmeran, and an olkarian.

“Keith! Where are you?!” The twins looked confused. Who was calling for Keith and for what purpose? Taking slow steps, they notice that there was an older altean, a balmeran, and an olkarian. 

“Wait a minute…” Keith put his blade down, noticing the balmeran looked familiar to him.

“Keith! What are you doing?! Get back here!” Acxa whispered angrily at her brother but he won’t budge. Stepping out of the shadows, Keith presented himself to the strangers. 

“Hunk..?” Keith managed to let out and with a slight turn, the balmeran took a quick second to realize who it was and a smile came upon his face! 

“Yorak! Buddy!” The Balmeran ran up, hugging the taller Galra in response.

“Hey Yorak. Long time no see.”

“Pidge! Wow why are you guys all out here?” Keith hasn’t seen his buddies in forever. They usually meet at the royal meetings.

“Well if it isn’t Prince Yorak, crown prince of the Marmora kingdom!” The older altean walked behind them, leaving a confused prince. 

“Um, who are you?”  
“Oh! My apologies! I’m Coran, royal adviser for King Shiro and Queen Allura of Altea.” “Oh...well it’s nice to meet you Coran.”

“The pleasure is all mine, your highness.” The prince galra nodded in agreement. Still hidden in the bush, Acxa had confusion written all over her face. 

“HuH?! I am confused! Someone please fill me in!” Keith, Hunk, Coran and Pidge all turned around towards Acxa. 

“Oh. Acxa, this is Hunk and Pidge, my life long friends who I’ve gotten close to when it came to royal meetings. This is my twin sister, Acxa. She followed me out here because I was looking for a...friend.” Keith didn’t want to blow Lanzo’s cover as much incase he was kidnapped. 

“Ah seems like we are in the same trouble as you, Prince Yorak.” Keith turned confused at Coran who fiddled with his mustache. “We are looking for a friend of ours named Keith. He seemed to have met our boy, Lanzo, and we are trying to find him before it’s too late.” Keith was taken back by his words. 

“W-what do you mean ‘before it’s too late’?” Keith was startled by this. His friends knew Lanzo, but how? Coran picked up on his response for the prince. 

“Well…” Coran sat down on a rock as he resumed his sentence. “..Lanzo is in great danger. He’s been put under the curse of the pricked rose that Haggar had put on him 17 years ago. He can only be awakened by his true love which we suspected was this fellow named Keith since Lanzo wanted to meet him at the cabin. He had talked about him a lot. Though we had to leave right away for...reasons.” Keith was shocked by all the sudden news coming out of the altean. Lanzo was in a curse but how!?! 

‘ _He said he has never been out of the forest before_ ’ Keith shook his thoughts before he focused his attention back at Coran. “Wait Coran, why would Lanzo have the curse of the pricked rose? I thought the curse that was known around was rumored to be upon Prince Lance, the one wants me to marry?” Hunk, Pidge, and Coran all had worried faces, whether it was best to tell him or not. 

“Is there something you aren’t telling me..?….Hunk? Pidge?” Keith looked back at his friends. They didn’t seem to know how to tell their friend carefully. Silence stood among them all until Coran realized it was best to not hide it now. 

“Prince Yorak, Lanzo has the curse of the pricked rose because….he’s Prince Lance of Altea. He was hidden among the enchanted forest so Haggar wouldn’t ever find him but it seemed she got us before we could catch up to him. Now Lance is sleeping in a cave of throne roses wrapped around him.” Keith took a step back. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing! 

“So you’re telling me that Lanzo is actually Prince Lance of Altea who I am supposed to marry!!?” Keith practically shouted, fear reaching its peak. 

“Yes Prince Yorak but he can’t be awoken unless we find Keith! Why? Do you know of this “keith” we are looking for?” Coran fell into curiosity, wondering if the prince knew him. 

“Uh..” Keith turned to his sister who shared the same worried look as her brother did. 

“I’ll tell them.” Acxa stood up, ready to reveal her brother’s secret.

“Ac-”

“Nope. I’m telling them. They deserve to know!” Acxa, raising her hand up as her twin continued to protest. “This Keith you speak of, we know who he is.” This brought Coran’s, Pidge’s and Hunk’s faces all happiness in hopes that they can save Lance after all. 

“Really?! Do you mind on taking us to him?” Hunk replied back, not wanting to lose his best friend. 

“We don’t have to take him to you because…” Acxa pushes her brother back in front of her. “..he is standing before you. Prince Yorak is your “keith” you’ve been looking for.”. All three faces turned speechless. Pidge walked over and nudged at him,a smirk on their face.

“So Lance caught the hothead heart of yours huh? Nicely done.”

“Shut it Gremlin.” Keith snarled at the midget standing next to him. Coran walked over and tapped on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Is this your sister speaks of Prince Yorak?” 

“Yes it is. Lanzo and I had met earlier under some unfortunate circumstances and we kinda headed off from there. We did kiss once but-” 

“YOU KISSED YOUR HUSBAND WITHOUT MARRIAGE FIRST!?!” Hunk practically screamed out. Everyone else rolled their eyes in response. Keith focused his attention back on the subject. 

“So where Lanz- I mean Lance at now?” 

“On the other side of the forest, We’ll take you there right now in hopes of you breaking his spell. It might not be easy Prince Yorak but as long as you don’t prick your finger on the roses, then you should be fine. Come! We have no time to waste!” Coran took the lead on his horse, with the others following along. Keith got onto Red as he rode behind all of them, hoping Lance stayed safe. 

‘ **_Please stay with me Lance_ **..’


	8. Time to Strike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading towards the Altean Kingdom at full speed, the lieutenant of Altea’s guard, Veronica McClain, continued to run faster than ever.

Heading towards the Altean Kingdom at full speed, the lieutenant of Altea’s guard, Veronica McClain, continued to run faster than ever. She needed to warn the King and Queen about their son and how Haggar was approaching Emperor Zarkon to Altea. Finally, after moments of anticipation, Lieutenant Veronica had made it to Altea’s gates. 

“Soldier James! Open the gates this instance! This is Lieutenant Veronica here to report an emergency to the King!” Veronica shouted out to the top of the castle gates, hoping James could hear them. Within a couple of seconds, the gates started open at her command. Spotting from the distance was one the main generals, Iverson, with others following behind him. 

“Lieutenant! What is the meaning of this!”

“No time to talk General Iverson! I have to get to the King and Queen right now!” Veronica pushed Iverson out of the way as he tried to block her in.

“What do you mean? Lieutenant!” Escaping from Iverson’s grasp, Veronica managed to get back to what she needed to do!

Running in at full speed once more, Lieutenant Veronica made her way towards the grand entrance. With the doors busting open so suddenly, all that Veronica could see was King Shiro talking to King Sam, and King Willaim as Queen Allura, Queen Maria, Queen Colleen and Queen Krolia all staring at her with confused faces. Walking up to the royals with a graceful bow, Veronica had managed to get the words out of her mouth before Iverson came running in! 

“Your majesties! We have news of Zarkon and his troops coming to Altea’s borders right now as we speak. We must take action before anything happens!” Veronica had a worried expression when the doors behind her suddenly opened. Grabbing her by the arms, General Iverson pulled her back. 

“I’m so sorry for interrupting your highness! My Lieutenant is being stubborn as always. I will escort her out of your way.” With a glare coming from Iverson, he started to pull back Veronica until Veronica spoke once a couple of words before she left completely. 

“Your majesties! I’m not here only for that reason! Prince Lance is in danger and we need to help him!” Looking upon the kings and queens, all of them stood frozen, especially King Shiro and Queen Allura as that name has not been spoken in years. Allura, taking steps towards Veronica carefully. 

“Lieutenant Veronica...what are you talking about? Did something happen to our son?” Fear was brought in with the queen’s words. 

“Yes your highness. Coran, your royal adviser, had wanted I and other soldiers to bring the prince along with Prince Hunk, Princess Katie, to you as a surprise since the curse hadn’t struck him yet. Although it seemed Haggar had gotten to him before us. All I remember is that there was a blast of white light hovering over the Enchanted Forest and the next thing you know, the prince is wrapped up in a cave of thorns, trapping him in his slumber. Haggar was there and teleported before we could catch her. We need to strike now before she captures the others and uses them as hostages!” 

Everyone in the room gasped as they couldn’t believe what they were hearing. Allura took it very hard as she started to cry, rambling on how her son didn’t deserve none of it. Looking at her side was her other children, Princess Amelia and Prince Alfor II (13 years old) staring at them with sadness. 

“Mom, is there something wrong?” Alfor II asked his mom as Amelia became concerned too. Allura knew very well she couldn’t hide the secret anymore from them. 

“Amelia, Alfor, listen to me very closely. Your father and I are going to get your older brother to safety. I need you two to stay here and not leave the castle at all cost. Lieutenant Veronica will watch over you two.”

W-we have a brother..?” The twins felt hurt about not knowing about their older brother at all. 

“Yes. Now Amelia and Alfor, go while your father and I make our way out.” 

“Bu-”

“Do what your mother says Amelia and Alfor. She knows what she’s doing beside it will be too dangerous for you two to be out in case a war breaks out.” Their father, King Shiro, walked up behind them telling them to listen. 

“Okay.” The twins nodded as the lieutenant came behind them, protecting them at all costs. With turning away, King Shiro started to make the orders. 

“General Iverson! Bring your best men out to the battlefield! We need all the hands we can get for this battle. Queen Krolia, if you can, please send Kolivan over with the best soldiers you have.King Sam, King Willaim, send some troops to go and rescue the children before it’s too late.” With a nod from the other kingdoms, their actions took into matter as the Galra Empire was about to be overthrown once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this a short chapter but hopefully you all enjoy it! Amelia and Alfor II are my Oc's btw!


	9. True Love's Kiss

Within the forest’s grounds, Coran, Keith, Acxa, Pidge, and Hunk were all trying to hurry back to where Lance was trapped. Seeing the cave from afar, Coran yelled at them. 

“This way! We don’t have much time to lose!” Coran continued to lead the way until they all approached the cave of thorns. Roses were crept around like a cage, keeping those out and not letting any pass in. Spotted in the middle was Prince Lance, sleeping in a dream stage with no sign of life. Indeed he was breathing but no movement was the prince making. Jumping off of all their horses, Keih was the first one to rush over. 

“Lance!” Keith saw how different he had changed from the last time he saw him. With his royal suit and crescent altean crown on his head, he slept peacefully as shown a bit. Noticing the blood dripping off of his finger, Keith fell to his knees. 

“I failed you Lance..” Keith cried out, letting his tears flow down his face, slamming his fists against the ground. “I failed to protect you! You promised you would be safe but look! Why!?! Why…” He remembered the memories he just had with him earlier. Sure he only knew Lance for so little but it felt like eternity. Changing at the fate of heart, Keith decided enough was enough. He grabbed his blade from his side, and pulled it with a quick gesture. Before Keith could cut the roses, he felt the others pulling him back. 

“Keith, Keith!” Acxa yelled out at her brother, pinning him down to the ground. “Stop it! This isn’t you! Keith!” Acxa continued to yell at her brother until he finally stopped pushing away.

“I-Im sorry….Acxa I’m scared. What if I can’t break his spell? What if he never wakes up?! I promised he would be alright! I failed him...what a noble prince I am…” Keith continued to self doubt himself more and more, rambling his words. 

“Keith, nothing you can say will stop his curse and you’re right, you aren’t a noble prince. Lance doesn’t want you. You are meant to feel scared.” Acxa spoke truthfully to her brother seeing the hurt on his face. He wasn’t prepared for what was to come out of her mouth next.

“You are meant to be scared because you are fighting for love! You love Lance right?”

“Yes.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes, I love Lance!” 

“Then prove it. Your actions matter more to him right now than ever! You need him in your life because he’s changed you for the better! I want to see my future brother-in-law enjoy his lifetime with a fine man, you are Keith! Keith...it’s now or never! Don’t stop fighting for what’s right in your heart!” Acxa pointed out to her brother as Keith knew he was telling him the truth. 

“Ok. I trust you Acxa. Coran! How can I get inside without being pricked?” Keith walked over to Coran, hoping for an answer. 

“Well Prince Yorak, the pricked rose curse has magincificnet power against those entering in. Rumor goes that if you get pricked by the rose while those who are meant only for the curse, you will fall into a deep slumber. By sharing the same thoughts and dreams, you will be in the same realm together until the next portal opens up.”

“Are there any other ways?” 

“Well there is one but it’s risky.” Coran edged off a bit, knowing the prince would ask. 

“And that might be..?”

“Well some have also said that if the lover of those caught in the curse is around, then they are able to walk in but.”

“But?”

“There’s a test of loyalty. You must prove yourself for Lance to be saved. Then if you passed the test, you will be able to walk in and kiss Lance, breaking the curse once and for all.” 

“Then let’s do it.”

“Your majesty, there must be another way we can do this. I won’t know what to think if I heard your mother thinking Altea killed its prince for getting their prince.”

“Coran, I know you care deeply but I decided this because I love Lance. I want him to live his life before mine. He deserves happiness and if it means that I’m not in his life, he will be ok. I love him with all my heart.” With Keith finishing off his sentence, the ground beneath them all began to shake. All the trees rose on their command, giving off a bright life of white. Within seconds of shaking and moving trees, everything settled. It was quiet for a bit until Pidge noticed something different. 

“Guys look! The thorn of roses are all gone! Keith, I think you proved your loyalty for Lance.” Pidge pointed out to where Lance was previously at, still laying on a bed of roses. 

“I-i did? I DID! Oh my gosh. Lanzo...” Keith ran over, cheering for himself as he could save Lance after all. Looking upon his amazement stood Lance (previously Lanzo) that took Keith’s heart away. 

“Lanzo I don't know if you can hear me but, I love you. I don’t care if you are royalty known as Prince Lance or a peasant named Lanzo, that’s not why I fell for you. I love you because you are you! I’m here for you from now and forever. I cared for you ever since I cradled you in my arms. You made me smile and laugh when the times were right. I wouldn’t know what my life would be like if you didn’t come back. Come back to me...please..” As Keith leaned in, he kissed the boy he knew for a short time but felt like forever. The bliss he felt when he touched Lance’s lips were magical. He felt his whole world flipped as he felt hands touching his cheek, leaning into the kiss harder. While looking upon the boy, Keith saw it was Lance but different.

“Lanzo....” Keith gasped with happy tears going down his face. Lance hugged his lover and held him tightly. 

“Keith...You came back! I-I thought I would never see you again..” Lance had felt hurt, never knowing if he would ever see Keith again but here he was, holding him inside his arms. 

“I would never leave you Lanzo besides..I’ve got what I’ve needed all right here in my arms.” Keith hugged Lance once more before he felt the others hovering over them. Lance stood up while Keith held onto him in the process. Seeking over them was Pidge, Acxa, Hunk, and Coran all staring at the couple with happiness.

“Pidge! Hunk! Coran! I’m so sorry for leaving like that!” Lance ran over to them, giving them a hug before he felt sadness overwhelmed him. “I-im so sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused...I feel so ashamed for causing you all to get hurt.” Lance stood there with a guilty look.

“Hey it’s alright buddy, we got you! That’s all that matters now!” Hunk spoke, tightening his hug with Lance before letting go. 

“Yeah I’m not sure what I would’ve done if you hadn't come back. I would have annoyed Keith more for all we know.” Pidge smirked as Lance laughed while Keith blushed away. 

“Who are you?” Lance brought up the question towards Acxa. 

“Oh. Lanzo, this is my twin sister, Acxa. Acxa, meet Lanzo, the boy I told you about.” Keith introduced his twin to Lanzo who smiled and waved. They both seemed to get comfortable with each other. Then Coran came around Lance and embraced him once more, looking him in the eyes afterwards. 

“Lance, we forgive you and we understand why you left. We shouldn’t have separated you and Prince Yorak from being with each other. You two belong together, destined or not. Your fates are forever bound together in one.” Coran stood firmly tall, embracing Lance one more. Confusion filled Lance’s mind once more as he replied back. 

“Um coran, quick question: Who’s Prince Yorak?” 

“That would be me Lance…” Keith walked over to his lover, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Huh?!?” Lance squeaked out, not knowing how to react. After reviewing all the miscommunication among the team, Lance had a lot to process. “So let me get this straight: Keith is actually Prince Yorak who is supposed to marry me next year as I, prince Lance, who’s also known as Lanzo, fell in love with my fiance without realizing!?! And he broke my curse!? Wow...” Lance sat down on the ground, letting the thoughts sink in. 

“Lance are you ok?” Keith asked in a gentle voice, soothing his lover. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine besides we still have to get back to my castle before...before.. Haggar gets there…” With realizing the words slipping out of his mouth,Lance stood up, running over to the direction where Altea should be. “Come on guys! We have a kingdom to save!” Before any of the others could speak out, a faint whisper was heard in front of them. 

“ **Lance..?** ”


	10. Falling Into War

With Keith, Lance and the others turning around, spotting a person walking out from the forest. Taking careful steps towards the prince, the unknown stranger continued to walk even closer. As soon as their faces were revealed, everyone gasped. It was Queen Allura walking up with King Shiro by her side. 

“Queen Allura! King Shiro! What are you doing out here?” Coran jumped up, rushing over to the king and queen with a bow. 

“Coran? Is that you?” Allura walked over, tears streaming down her face. She ran over with excitement and hugged her friend. 

“Yes it is your majesty! Why are you all the way out here? You’re supposed to be in the castle with the king as well!” Coran hugged back until he let go of her embrace, taking precaution of her safety. 

“But Coran, we came to look for Lance, our son. Lieutenant Veronica stated to us back at the castle that Lance's curse had been set and wasn’t able to be awoken but I guess she was wrong about him not waking up...” Queen Allura looked over Coran’s shoulder, noticing a boy, tall and thin, walking towards her. 

“...Mom?...Dad?...” Lance turned his head in curiosity, analyzing the King and Queen before him. Within seconds of careful steps, Lance was facing them as he felt his world flipped once more. Allura held her hand towards Lance’s chin, lifting him lightly towards her. Allura grabbed her son and tears flowed down her face so suddenly. 

“Oh Lance...Oh how I’ve missed you my sweet dear child. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you! I will never leave you by yourself ever again!”. 

“I’ve missed you too mom.” Lance hugged his mom, feeling her warmth. Then as Allura held her child tightly once more, she handed him over to his dad.

“Lance, this is your dad, King Shiro of Altea.” 

“Lance...my son. it’s finally good to see you again. I remember holding you in my arms the first time I saw you. I wished I could have saved you before Haggar had the chance to put that curse on you.” Shiro gripped his son’s embrace, never wanting to lose his son ever again. 

“Dad, it’s alright. It wasn’t your fault. Besides, I was just a child and you didn’t know either way. I’m just glad to be in you and mom’s arms once more.” Lance spoke faintly for the both of them to hear. “So..mom and dad, what are gonna do about Haggar?” The question was brought up as it made others think carefully on what to do. 

“Queen Krolia and her troops alongside ours, are gonna be attacking on the low ground. We have some ships flying above but not enough that could compare against the Galra Empire.” King Shiro replied to his son in disbelief. 

“What if we formed voltron instead?” Everyone looked confused on the word “voltron” being brought up on this topic. 

“What’s voltron?” King Shiro spoke up to his son. 

“Oh! It’s this gigantic robot that combined these 5 lions together to form voltron. Blue said that her, Red, Black, Green and Yellow couldn’t form them together because Granddad had fought with Zarkon. This had made a feud with the Galra Empire for a century. Though now that I think about it, I and some others can try to form Voltron.”

“Oh yes! King Alfor had mentioned this before, your highness. He said all the lions took forms of animals, standing by who they trust most when needed for the next paladins! If Lance knows Blue then he must be the next blue paladin. Now finding the others would be tricky.” 

“Wait what were their names?” Keith walked around Lance, leaving the question in the air. 

“There’s Blue, Red, Yellow, Green and Black. They have a distinctive color that represents them. Why?” Keith remained silent when Lance responded back. Walking towards Red, Keith looked at his horse in curiosity. 

“Red, are you one of those lions?” With a nod from the horse, a flash flew upon the air, bringing the trees around to shake. With everyone dodging the light, seconds passed by as they witnessed a change. A change of the lions to its true form. Standing before them was a giant mechanical red lion of abilities to control fire. Fire that ignited within itself. 

“Woah…” Everyone said in unison as Keith walked up to Red, touching the lion as his mouth opened wide. Walking in, Red magically placed his paladin into his mind with communication. Then armor was wrapped around Keith above his royal suit as he sat down in him. Then Keith heard him talk. 

**_My Paladin, would you like me to call the others to come?_ **

“Yes Red, please if you can.” 

**_As you wish my kitten._ **

With a mighty roar from the giant red lion, a signal was sent out to the other lions, unlocking the key to forming voltron and saving Altea and the other kingdoms. After the roar had ended, there was silence. The silence kept lurking in the forest before there were other roars faintly from the distance. The faint roars began to get louder and louder.

Then, standing before them all was Blue (lion), Black (dragon), Green (crocodile) and Yellow (bear) in their animal forms before transforming. By lowering their heads in front of a specific paladin they wanted, the lions knew who was worthy of who. First off, Pidge was chosen by Green with their smartness and sassy attitude. Next was Hunk who was chosen to pilot Yellow as Hunk and her shared a compassion for their teammates and was a stealth in armory. Following that left Acxa and Lance who were chosen by Blue and Black which made Lance confused. 

“Why is Black choosing me as his paladin?” Lance was confused since he thought he said share a bond with Blue already. 

“If my calculations are correct Lance, that Blue sacrificed herself for you to become the leader of Voltron. She thought you could possibly lead your team to victory against the Galra Empire. Whenever a lion does this, it means that a selfless act makes upon that person a true leader.” Coran pointed out, making his lecture towards the prince. 

“Oh. I understand.” After all of them had entered into their lions, each were transformed into their armor and had been lifted into the air. Lance reached over to the voice commands and altered everyone's plan of action. 

“Ok guys this is it. We have been preparing for this moment. Whatever happens out there we stick together! Acxa, you and Keith will take the left side of the Galra fields from above. Pidge, Hunk you two will cover the lower grounds alongside the A Team and Marmoran troops. I will take the front approach with my dad and sneak in behind the battleship above. Mom, take cover with Coran and bring some alchemists to the front line. Everyone be careful and remember, we do this now or never. FOR OUR KINGDOMS!” 

“FOR OUR KINGDOMS!” All eight of them said in unison, the paladins flew off with their lions as positioned into battle. King Shiro was up front and center with his son and Black by his side. Queen Krolia was also sided by King Shiro, leading the Marmoran troops into action. Across from them was the Galra Empire. With troops up to 6 ft tall with armor the scale of a dragon and other animals, they showed off their razor bare teeth in the void of war. In front of them all were Emperor Zarkon and his sorceress, Haggar, ready to strike into battle. Witnessing the lions in front of them, they knew it wasn’t long until the lions were captured. After all, the Galra Empire always had a secret weapon up their sleeve. 


	11. Battle Against the Empire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write battle scenes bare with me. My friend thought I failed at the blood part lmao

Dawn was rising as a new day arrived for the Galra Empire to strike. For the Galra Empire, war is at ease for them. It was never a hassle for them for winning. Their main goal all the time was to strike at the hearts of their enemy. Now in the case of the enemies which were Altean and Marmorans. Their heart was lured in with the lions for forming voltron. All that it took was the capturing of them at the precise timing. As Haggar stepped up into the battlefield, she formed a wisp of magic once more, preparing to strike at Zarkon’s call. 

“You know, cursing the prince was easily a distractible event leading up to this event all along. With timing and preparation being set right, all it took was him and now we reverse it.” 

“Yes but we must make sure that the prince loses control. At his vulnerable point, we strike and use him as bait. After all, the waiting for conquering what rightfully belongs to us is in usage after all. At my command we will strike.”

“Yes sir.” Haggar stepped further to Altea’s grounds as she yelled out to the enemy. “It’s time for you to step down King Shiro! Our time as the Galra Empire is rising more than ever. With defeating your kingdom, we will be invincible!” 

“We won’t let you or Zarkon hurt this kingdom any more than you already do! As I, King Shiro, ruler of Altea will not let you pass through without a fight.” King Shiro yelled back at the sorceress, glaring at her with a full meaningless face. 

“So be it. Galras, Vrepit Sa!” With the command given from their emperor, the galra began to run down the hill and charge at full speed. Swinging their swords into action, they ran even faster to strike at the Altean and Marmoran troops. On the other side, King Shiro yelled out to his men. 

“Alteans, Marmorans, strike til dawn hits once more! Charge now!” Also in command, the alteans and Marmorans went at full speed with their blades and blasters, shooting the ships in the sky. Within seconds of separation, the killing commenced. Slashing and stabbing at different directions, the galra were taking the alteans out quicker than they thought. Bringing back up, the lions started to thrash against the galra, smashing the bodies together with full force. As some of them fell from losing too much blood, others had come behind the lions and started shooting at them. Black, at Lance’s command, lifted his tail and swung the galra away from him. 

Back with King Shiro, with his staff lighting the way into destruction, he hit the enemies with his power, swinging from left to right. Taking step by step to protect his kingdom, he continued to swing his staff and a second to spare, he hit his staff upon the ground. Rising on common,d, altean magic had been set off, blasting those among the king. Charging at full speed, King Shiro hit more troops of the Galra Empire before getting struck behind the back. Remembering footsteps walking towards him, King Shiro had fainted, seeing the void of emptiness his son once saw. 

Back with Hunk and Pidge, they took down ⅓ of the galra empire that was on the field. Some of the galra had managed to escape and round the lions closer to the target. 

“Hunk, did you get that galra with the clicker in his hand!?”  
“What? No, I didn’t even see him. Is that clicker bad?” 

“Yes! I sense a generator of radioactive energy from it. It seems that the clicker is the one that activates the generator but I’m not sure for what purpose. Either way we have to find that galra before he activates it.” Nodding in response, Hunk continued to dig the last cannon while Pidge continued to search around for that galra.

With Keith and Acxa flying Blue and Red above the sky, they had shot down 2 of the canons that were on board of the fighter ships. They were about to hit the 3rd and final cannon around the bigger ships until they felt themselves being lifted above their normal airline. 

“Acxa, what’s happening!?” Keith shouted the voice commands, sending shivers down his back. 

“I-I’m not sure but by the looks of it, I can say that it’s coming from that!” Acxa pointed out her hand towards the canon that they didn’t strike down yet. Pulling them upwards alongside Hunk and Pidge, not knowing that they were in for a lot of conflict. 

“Guys! It doesn’t look good from up here!” Hunk was panicking, not sure how they were gonna get out of this sticky situation. 

“Hunk, calm down. We can form voltron. Wait where’s Lance?” Keith noticed what was missing. The leader of team Voltron who can’t form voltron without him! 

“Guys, look!” Pidge rushed forward, seeing something black coming up and getting sucked up as well. 

“LANCE!” They all said in unison, unwanted of what the black paladin was gonna do if the plan backfired.. 

“Guys, I’m alright.” Lance leaned towards the voice commands, letting his teammates know that he was alright. “Ok team, we need to form voltron now! Concentrate and put all full energy into our minds. Unite with the lions.” With each paladin thinking of forming voltron and coming together as one, a bright light flashed before them all. 

As timed perfectly, Blue and Yellow started to form legs as they straightened out, awaiting for Black to slip in.When the black lion came flying from a distance, he removed his legs as it slipped into the legs of Voltron. Next, Red and Green were coming from the left and right, aiming perfectly into the slots remaining. Finally, Voltron was formed for the first time in 100 years. Analyzing Voltron from a distance was Emperor Zarkon, who took King Shiro as he held him captive in his arms. 

“Voltron, hand over the lions to me or the noble king of Altea faces the consequences of death upon himself.” 

Looking with scared faces for the paladins, Lance knew he would kill his father who he barely met not so long ago. He couldn’t let Zarkon get away with this so he did what he thought was best. 

Announcing over the voice commands to Zarkon, Prince Lance decided to make the emperor a deal. “Emperor Zarkon, if I took my father’s place, would you leave him be and leave Altea once and for all?” 

“Lance no please, there must be some other way!” Keith begged his lover to stay, hoping for a different change that wasn’t risky for ending the Galra Empire. 

“Keith, my best friend, my lover and my life, please keep watch over my family while I’m gone.” 

“Lance no!” Lance communicated with Black as he traveled down, heading onto the grounds of Altea once more. Walking with a slow pace, Prince Lance of Altea took a second to recall all of his memories in the last 17 years of his life. He remembered as a human (which he still is) with practicing spells, spending time with Coran, Pidge, and Hunk until his life changed with Keith entering in it. He remembered the last days with Keith, seeing how he never knew love until he met him. With coming back to reality, he heard shouting coming from the emperor. 

“It’s now or never prince.” Zarkon stood across from him with a smirk posture. 

“Hand over my dad now after I head over.” Lance continued to walk, warning Zarkon of their deal as promised. 

“Believe me prince, you will make a mighty fine husband to my son, Prince Lotor.” Zarkon replied as Lance was now standing in front of him. 

“Now let my dad go as promised.” Lance replied once more, making sure Zarkon heard him carefully with his serious tone. 

“As promised.” Zarkon took King Shiro with Haggar to take him back but instead, lifted him into one of the battleships. 

“What are you doing!?! We had a deal!” Lance began to run over to his dad, running to him before being pulled towards Zarkon’s arms. 

“We _had_ a deal before I changed my mind. He will be fined with stealing all the quintessence out of him. Same for you prince.”

“Why you little-” Before Lance could finish, he felt rage build up inside of him. “First your sorceress cursed me with a slumber of death, then you come and conquer my home, then try to murder my father in front of my eyes! Why!?! Isn’t this madness of yours enough already! You have an empire!” Lance struggled to get out of the emperor’s arms until he heard his voice but darker. 

“Stop it. You are just a pathetic human who isn’t altean at all. You may be a prince of a kingdom but you will never be a nobody! Such a weakly that he can't even struggle himself out of my arms! I promise you, once I am done taking the life force out of you, you will rot to death while I stand on your dead body! THERE’S NO PLACE FOR YOU IN THIS WORLD!” With Zarkon finishing his last sentence, he slapped Lance onto the ground, throwing him for Haggar to take care of. 

Before Haggar could reach over and pull Lance up, all she saw was a human there before but now.. Now it was an Altean with altean ears, blue royal markings all over (including cheeks) with his royal crown shining brighter than the dawn before him. Standing up with a blast coming from him, he shot down Haggar as she flew backwards. Noticing a turn of events, the prince stood up as he glowed, shining with quintessence surged in him. Laughing from the Altean before them, an evil smirk came upon Prince Lance’s face as he spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him.

“Now this feels good…” The once previous human figure standing before them was no longer there as the prince of Altea was at full command, letting everything of the Galra Empire fall into destruction and mayhem.


	12. What Once was Mine

With the prince of Altea at his full peak of quintessence surged in him, everyone from both sides of the battlefield were witnessing a turn of events. Fear spiked up in Queen Allura’s eyes as she worried her son might do the wrong doing for the right reason stuck in that mindset. Standing between Zarkon and Lance was Haggar who was ready to strike before the emperor could be taken out. Before she runs up though, Lance snaps his figures, removing all possible magic within her. Haggar felt drained all of a sudden, no magic left in her. Falling towards her knees, she looked up at the prince with his serious facial expression. Then the prince let out the spell called _“Balance Among Sun and Moon.”_

**“As the sun and moon collide**

**It brings love ones close**

**They let us in guide**

**Of What our hearts know most**

**Taking step by step**

**Getting closer to the light**

**Feeling the Echoes of footsteps**

**Shining brighter than the night**

**Rid of all those in evil**

**When times aren’t able to fight**

**As the good upheavals**

**Setting free of the knight**

**A knight in which pure heart is true**

**Witnesses the change of life**

**As if it was due**

**To collide in the afterlife”**

When Lance finished his final spell upon Haggar and Zarkon, both of them began to feel something changed about themselves, physically and emotionally.

“W-what have you done to me!?!?” Haggar shrieked while Zarkon yelped for help as he tried to strike at the Altean in front of him.

“I removed all magic from your bodies. The quintessence is no longer conquering the steaming hearts of yours.” Suddenly Haggar and Zarkon were transforming. With her skin turning from purple to a fairest skin similar to Lance’s, she began to look more altean than galra. Her druid marks started to turn back into their original altean marks with red significantly the blood living inside of herself. Honerva (previously Haggar) now looked more altean than ever. Of Zarkon, the purple steaming light faded from his eyes as they returned back to a color of yellow background with faint purple eyes. His skin returned into a dark purple once before. With a second to cope with what just happened, Honerva and Zarkon looked around confused as the altean stood in front of them.

“W-where am I? Who are you?” Honerva took more caution, not realizing this place was Altea but not the same as she remembered 100 years ago. Lance carefully kneeled down to Honerva, giving out his hand. 

“I’m Prince Lance of Altea and you have been set free. I’m sorry for all the trouble the quintessence has caused you.” Lance had held up onto her feet. 

“I’m Honerva. Wait hold on. Prince? But there wasn’t Prince “Lance” but a prince “Alfor”. I’m confused. How long have I been out?” 

“Ah!” Zarkon’s head lifted up as he felt his head throbbing. All attention turned towards Zarkon as Honerva ran over after barely standing up. 

“Zarkon! Are you alright?” Honerva asked her husband with a concerned tone. 

“Honerva? What happened?” Zarkon looked at his wife for a response but she didn’t know either. All she gave was a clueless face, still processing herself as well. Then Lance brought them up at the same time in each other’s arms. 

“Emperor Zarkon, I am Prince Lance of Altea. I am the son of King Shiro and Queen Allura and grandson to your old friend, King Alfor. And to answer your questions, you were under the spell of the evil unlocked from the quintessence from 100 years ago. I’m not sure how but it’s over so no need to worry about it. Also I saved you in time before your empire kinda destroyed mine heh.” Lance laughs it off a bit as Honerva and Zarkon exchange horrid faces. 

“W-what do you mean ‘ _kinda destroyed yours_ ’ almost?” Zarkon was confused until he and his wife turned to see all the deaths with blood still spilling from those unconscious. The war before them was tragic and so full of death that words couldn’t describe what they were feeling in that moment. Honerva was scared to ask if she and Zarkon did this but Lance nodded, trying to calm them down. 

“It’s alright. Besides you two have a lot of catch up you do for your empire. Hopefully we are at peace now.” Lance smiles as he suggested with a returned smile from the couple. 

“Thank you.” Was the words it took Lance to realize what he did was right. As Lance began to walk up between the battlefield, he stood tall and mighty for everyone across to see. Starting his final speech as prince, he sent this for any species across the galaxies. 

“Alteans, Galrans, Marmorans, Olkairans, Balmerans and other species across the universe, it has come to timing that the Galra Empire is at ease now with its leaders. No need for fighting and taking over what we thought was wrong. Today marks a new day. A new day for future generations to look back and notice that change is real. Transformation is about to happen when the time seems right. It only takes one or multiple people to make our future become what we want it to become! I, Prince Lance, son of King Shiro and Queen Allura and future heir of the Altean Kingdom proclaims war is no longer needed.

By combining our kingdoms as one, we will be stoppable. Now raise your swords, staffs or whatever you have as we make peace among our kingdoms!” Lance yelled at the top of his lungs with everyone around him cheering on. Lance knew that from this day forward that his kingdoms and others will be united and become what once was his.


	13. Wedding Bells

A year had passed when the kingdoms all began an alliance among each other. As alliances grew stronger than ever, so did the love between Keith and Lance as they were about to be married. Lance, who was currently 18, and Keith, 22, was nervous as ever for this big day as it awaits. Back with Lance, he was waiting out in the front doors where it would reveal the scenery of the royal wedding. The prince was nervous as he fiddled with the bouquet in his hand. His mom, who was talking to his dad, former King Shiro, noticed Lance’s sudden nervousness in him. 

“Lance dear what’s wrong?” Allura walked over to her son, wondering what was running in his mind at this very second. 

“I-I’m just scared. What if Keith doesn’t want to marry me? What if he is just doing for only uniting the kingdoms?! I-” Lance started to hyperventilate himself before his mom walked over and embraced him, making ‘shhh’ noises.

“Shhh. Lance it’s alright. You know Keith better than anyone else in this room. He loves you and you love him. That’s the most important thing between both of you. As long as I get to see my grandbabies then we will be good!”

“Yes mama I promise we will have babies but maybe towards the future as Keith and I get a bit more of time for ourselves since we are ruling Altea now heh.” Lance laughs, his mom giggling in response as well. Running up behind them as the twins, Amelia and Alfor II, smiling at their brother. 

“I’m so excited to play the flower girl part!” Amelia cheered with excitement as a giggle came from her older brother, Lance. 

“Well I get to be the ring bearer so ha!” Alfor II had made a hero posture with a smirk as Amelia got jealous. 

“Hey! Flower girl is better!”  
“No way! Ring bearer is!” Amelia and Alfor II had begun an argument until their mother broke it off.

“Knock it off you two! Today is your older brother’s big day. Please give some respect.”

“Yes mama.” The twins said in unison, letting their heads go down. Lance bent down towards their faces and hugged each one. 

“Amelia, Alfor, your parts are really important in this wedding of mine. I really appreciate everything you are doing for me. Thank you. Besides, ring bearers and flower girl are really important jobs and I gave them to the best people I know. You never heard that from me though! Now go and get ready! I’ll see you later.”

“Okay. Bye Lance!” The twins then ran off to get the rings and flowers as Lance laughed. As Lance was preparing the final touches with his mom, a certain groom in the front of the church was anxious. With a red and black suit that compliment his skin tone, he had a crown on with Altea’s crescent. He was pacing back and forth trying to collect his thoughts together. 

“Acxa am I doing this right? How’s my posture? Maybe I should do-”

“Keith, you’re doing fine. As your sister, I’d say don’t slouch. We don’t need Altea’s new King panicking a storm up here. As for my girlfriend and I, we will rule Marmora as fine as you and Lance would rule Altea.” Acxa responded to her brother, waiting to join her girlfriend behind the door. 

“Thanks Acxa.” Keith chuckled out. 

“Anytime big bro. Ok I gotta go in line. I’ll see you back in a bit. Good luck.” The twins hugged it out before the wedding bells started to play as Acxa ran back. Everyone in the room stood up with a stance, awaiting for one of the future kings of Altea to appear. 

Within seconds, the doors open as the wedding commences. First was Hunk (Keith’s best man) walking alongside Shay as Hunk stood next to Keith and Shay on the opposite. Next, 3 pairs of couples who were featured as groomsmen and bridesmaids were Matt & Nyma, Pidge and Nadia, and Acxa & Veronica were escorted out. Taking the sides they came in, was the cue for the flower girl and the ring bearer to enter. 

Approaching at a slow speed, Amelia tossed the flowers on the floor from different angles. She continued this until she got to the end where her future brother in law gave her a smile. She smiled back and sat down with her mom. Following Amelia was now Alfor II as he walked slow and steady with the rings in his hands. He felt nervous and shaky as he walked, standing beside Keith. 

“No need to be nervous Alfor. You’re doing great.” Keith leaned down and whispered into Alfor’s pointy ears. He smiled and felt a sudden relief off of his chest. Then now was the moment. The moment where Keith would see his boyfriend turning into his future husband. As soon as Lance stepped out into the light, Keith felt his world changed as his heart started to pump excessively. 

There stood before him was his lover, his life, his everything. Lance stood out from the crowd. With a royal navy blue formal suit that had a tie tucked in. On the left of his suit he had a flower tucked in. Lance’s white hair tucked back (as it grew long) as he wore his crown. A crown for the future king of Altea with its crescent on top. Holding a bouquet in one hand, he wrapped his arm around his dad’s as they began to walk. 

Step by step, Lance was getting closer to his fiance as he felt his heart grew louder than before. As they finally made it up to the altar, Keith took Lance’s hands from his father’s as Lance handed the bouquet to Acxa. Within each other’s arms, they smiled as the ceremony commenced. After 10 minutes passed by, now it was time for the vows. 

“Keith, would you like to say your vows first?” Coran looked over to his left, asking in curiosity. 

“Yes please. Here’s my vow.” Keith gripped his hands tighter against Lance’s as he felt nervous but Lance calmed him down by tightening back. Keith breathed in and out and began his vows. “I, Prince Yorak of the Marmora Kingdom, and future husband to one of the greatest people on the planet. Lance, I vow to make you my main goal in life. I hope to have patience and peace with each other as we will have our lives together forever after til the end. I vow to stand by your side and fight through what’s right with you besides my side. I know it’s been a little time that we’ve each other but it's felt like eternity to be with you. I love you, Prince Lance of Altea, as I continued to pursue our happiness within our love.” 

Keith felt tears dripping down his cheeks as he meant every word he said to Lance. It was for Lance and Lance only. Lance was crying, wiping the tears from his face as well. Now it was his turn. 

“I, Prince Lance of Altea, and future husband to a wonderful king, such protect you and care for you whenever you are in harm’s way. I vow to make sure your life is filled with bliss and happiness that we stand by each other. I hope to make your life the best as it can be. I know life is short but we have each other and time is an essential here. Thank you for saving me from the curse I was brought upon as I hope to save you someday in return. I love you, Prince Yorak of Marmora, as I will indeed make our love worth the journey for.” Lance smiled at his fiance, seeing him tearing up more than ever. Their love was pure and true to conquering each other’s hearts. 

After the ceremony had come to an end, there was the last part which proclaimed Lance and Keith had husbands forever after. 

“I, Coran Coran the gorgeous man and royal adviser of Altea, now pronounces you two as husband and husband! You may kiss the groom!” Coran smiled dearly at now they were titled as King Yorak and King Lance, rulers of the Altean Kingdom since Keith left Acxa to rule over the Marmoran Kingdom when she was ready. With no anticipation left within himself, Keith leaped forward by grabbing onto Lance’s waist and kissed him passionately. Keith felt his heart flutter more than ever knowing he was kissing Lance now as his husband. 

Now, after the wedding had ended, everyone cheered on for the couple as they guided and made their way to the altar’s chambers where it was time for the party of a lifetime everyone was waiting for!


	14. Time To Party

When the nighttime fell into the meeting of the stars, everyone had gathered around the after party of the wedding where the eating and dancing would be at. The ballroom was grand and elegant on all four corners. There was a crystal ball hanging above the ballroom as it made the scenery of the room full blast of neon lights for the dancers on the dance floor. Everyone had escorted themselves to their assigned seats as the newlyweds were set in the front with a long table including their friends and families gathered around. Lance started to get up and Keith noticed this. 

“Lance, where are you going?” Keith looked hurt and concerned about where his husband was going. 

“I’m gonna go get change for something. I promise it will be good. I’ll be back. I love you.” Giving his husband a kiss of reassuring, he ran off from the table up to his chambers to get changed. 

After going and getting changed, Lance had put on a blue sleeveless crop top sweater with black leggings and blue sneakers for his performance alongside Veronica (purple) and Shay (yellow) as they were making a grand performance in honor of their lovers. It was Lance’s night after all since he wanted to surprise Keith with a gift of his own. They were standing behind the doors towards the back of the dancefloor as they were waiting for the signal. Suddenly an announcement came over the room as Coran had grabbed the microphone as he was gonna play DJ for a while. 

“Alright ladies and gentleman, tonight is a very special night for the new Kings of Altea. Tonight will be filled with excitement, hyper energy along with some slow and steady beats too. Now if you can, please parents escort your children to the playroom since things in here are gonna be hot.” After Coran finished his announcement, the children like Alfor II, Amelia and others were brought into the playroom with arcade, movie theater and other fascinating things that could keep them occupied for a while. 

When all the children left, Coran got the cue from Veronica that it was time. Time to bring the party to life! “Ok ladies and gentleman, royals of all ages, please let us introduce our first performance. Featured in _“Bang Bang”_ is King Lance, alongside Lieutenant Veronica and Princess Shay, as they will steal the bang bang out of you! Let’s go!” When Coran shouted at the top of his lungs, Keith and others were in for a big surprise. Running as timed, the song began to blast out with 3 figures ready to take the dance floor on their own.

 **(Song begins)**

[ _Lance:_ ]

She got a body like an hourglass

But I can give it to you all the time

She got a booty like a Cadillac

But I can send you into overdrive, oh

You've been waiting for that

Step on up, swing your bat

**(Lance began to round him, Shay and Veronica as the crowd gasped at Lance’s singing so far in the song. Thankfully the children are gone as some thought.)**

[ _Lance & Shay: _]

See, anybody could be bad to you

You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah

**(Lance and Shay had grabbed either’s hands and decided to do a dance off against each other. Veronica was waiting behind them following the beat of the song.)**

[ _Lance, Veronica & Shay: _]

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

**(When Lance finished singing, he saw Keith blushing a mad storm over at his table. Then Lance brought Shay up once more. He knew Veronica was planning as he wanted to make it special for her to do for Acxa. This was Shay’s time to impress her boyfriend, Prince Hunk.)**

[S _hay:_ ]

She might let you hold her hand in school

But I'ma show you how to graduate (Mm-hmm)

No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk

Just come and show me what your momma gave ya, baby

I heard you've got a very big (Shhh)

Mouth but don’t say a thing

**(Shay had impressed her boyfriend as he blushed red as Hunk’s face was flustered.)**

[ _Lance, Veronica & Shay: _]

See, anybody could be good to you

You need a bad girl to blow your mind

[ _Lance, Shay and Veronica:_ ]

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

Bang bang there goes your heart (There goes) (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (Seat of my car) (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

**(Veronica thought it was time to show the others how it was around here. As she stepped up into the front, Lance and Shay backed up as it was time for Veronica to make Acxa fall to her knees.)**

[ _Veronica:_ ]

You know what, crew?

Let me show you how to do it

**(As the dance floor remain silent, Veronica stood up and took this as her opportunity to struct dance moves hard to do.)**

[ _Veronica (a bit from Shay):_ ]

It’s Myx moscato, it’s frizz in a bottle, it’s Nicki Full Throttle, it’s oh, uh

Swimming in The Grotto, we winning in the lotto, we dipping in the Powder Blue four-door

Kitten so good, it's dripping on wood, get a ride in the engine that could go

Batman, robbin' it, bang bang, cockin' it, Queen Shay dominant, prominent

It's me, Lance, and Shay if they test me, they sorry

Ride his uh like a Harley then pull off in his Ferrari

If he hangin' we bangin', phone rangin', he slangin'

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic ‘cause I'm singin'

Uh, B to the A to the N to the G to the, uh (Baby, baby, baby, bae, ba—baby)

B to the A to the N to the G to the, hey

**(After Veronica sang her part, she jumped as Lance took over the dance floor once more, ready to pull off the final string.)**

[ _Lance:_ ]

See, anybody could be good to you

You need a bad girl to blow your mind, your mind (Okay)

Hey

**(Lance sang away as it blew the crowd as Lance, Veronica, and Shay all did a backflip and began to dance, making Keith, Acxa, and Hunk crave more. The three singers then back up and continued to sing along to the song.)**

[ _Lance, Veronica and Shay:_ ]

Bang bang into the room (Oh) (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it) (Bang bang bang bang)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, yeah!) (Kyuh, uh-huh)

**(The crowd cheered on more.)**

Bang bang there goes your heart (There goes your heart) (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Let me take you there)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

Bang bang into the room (I know you want it)

Bang bang all over you (I’ll let you have it), yo, I said

**(The trio decided to end the song with everyone jumping around and dancing on the dance floor before the next performance.)**

Bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang, ba—bang, bang

Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)

Back, back seat of my car (I’ll let you have it)

Wait a minute, let me take you there (Oh)

Wait a minute 'til you (Oh, hey!)

**(Song finished)**

After the song was finished, everyone applauded to the trio of dancers as they started the night full of excitement. Next, Keith was gonna pull his own talent now.


	15. Take You Dancing

Falling into place, Keith had wanted a performance in dedication of Lance and his love for him. As Keith ran back to his chambers (different room than Lance’s), he changed into black jeans with a red shirt (with marmora crescent) and put his mullet into a braid. After getting ready, he checked up on Matt, Hunk and Acxa to see how they were doing. 

“You guys good?” Keith asked when he opened the door to back of the dancefloor room where Lance and the others were just recently at. 

“Yeah. This will be sweet revenge for our lovers making us want us more than ever.” Acxa replied to her brother, leaving Matt, Keith and Hunk flustered as ever. “I’m kidding unless you want them so bad heh.” Acxa continued to smirk as she put her hair up into a ponytail. 

“Ok guys here we go! Let’s take our lovers dancing tonight.” 

“Yeah!” Acxa, Keith, Matt and Hunk cheered on, ready to take the crowd out as their performance will blow them away as the first! Listening over the door, Keith needed to make sure he heard the signal from Coran. Back with Lance, he sat down with his family back in his formal suit as he sat between his father and mother on the right and Keith on his left but… there was no Keith insight. 

“Mom, where’s Keith?” Lance leaned over, asking his mom in concern. 

“It’s alright Lance. He knows what he’s doing.” Allura smiled as she couldn’t contain her smile any more. 

“Hu-” As Lance was about to ask again, he heard Coran’s voice over the microphone.

“Ladies and gentleman, it’s Coran again stealing the spotlight for a bit. We have another performance tonight with 4 members who are gonna take you dancing away! Featured in” _ Take You Dancing _ ” is King Yorak, along with Princess Acxa, Prince Matt, and Prince Hunk. Put your hands together for them!” Coran announced over the speaker towards the crowd. Lance gasps as he suddenly sees his husband running out with Acxa, Hunk and Matt all ready to sing the song Keith prepared for Lance. 

**(Song begins as Keith, Acxa, Matt, and Hunk walk over from the backroom. Their steps started with slow beats onto the rhythm of the song.)**

[ **_Acxa & Matt:_ ** ]

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _ ( **_Prince Yorak_ ** )

**(Then Keith and Hunk slowly walked up ahead of the other two and began singing slowly and steady.)**

[ **_Keith & Hunk:_ ** ]

Pull up, skrrt-skrrt on your body

Performing' just like my 'Rari

You're too fine, need a ticket

I bet you taste expensive

Pourin' up, up, up by the liter

If you keepin' up, you's a keeper

Tequila and vodka

Boy, you might be a problem

**(Suddenly, Keith had walked up in front of the others and grabbed the microphone. He stepped fast to the beats as he stared into Lance’s eyes full of lust and passion.)**

[ **_Keith:_ ** ]

Run away, run away, run away, run away, I know that I should

But my heart wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay now

You can see it in my eyes that I wanna take you down right now if I could

So I hope you know what I mean when I say

**(Keith then jumps, grabbing the rest of his group into the dance floor, pulling out a dance in surprise.)**

[ _ All: _ ]

Let me take you dancing'

Two-step to the bedroom

We don't need no dancefloor

Let me see your best move

Anything could happen

Ever since I met you

No need to imagine

Baby, all I'm asking

Is let me take you dancing

**(Then Matt and Acxa pulled onto the side lines, capturing their looks at their lovers.)**

[ **_Acxa & Matt:_ ** ]

_ Like da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

**(Keith and Hunk ran over and grabbed their lovers onto the dance floor, holding them close and tight. Same with Acxa and Matt as the song begins its way once more.)**

[ **_Keith & Hunk:_ ** ]

Pull up, skrrt-skrrt on your body

It's just us two in this party

That Louis, that Prada

Looks so much better off ya

Turn me up, up, up, be my waitress

Know we not in love, so let's make it

Tequila and vodka

Boy, you might be a problem

**(The love pairs continued to dance some more.)**

[ **_Keith:_ ** ]

Run away, run away, run away, run away, I know that I should (Know that I should)

But my heart wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay, wanna stay now

You can see it in my eyes that I wanna take you down right now if I could

So I hope you know what I mean when I say

**(Keith held Lance once more before kissing him into a passionate kiss. By this action, everyone cheered on more!)**

[ **_All:_ ** ]

Let me take you dancing'

Two-step to the bedroom

We don't need no dancefloor

Let me see your best move

Anything could happen

Ever since I met you

No need to imagine

Baby, all I'm asking

Is let me take you dancing

**(Lance then ran over to side by side with Veronica, Shay and Nyma as they were gonna do a dance competition against their lovers.)**

[ **_Acxa & Matt:_ ** ]

_ Like da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _ (Oh)

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _ (If you know what I mean)

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da (Girl)

Da-da-da-da-da-da

**(All the pairs continued to do a dance off as the song beat down into a slower pace now. Then, Keith pulled Lance close and sang this special part just for him.)**

[ **_Keith:_ ** ]

Let me take you dancing'

Two-step to the bedroom

We don't need no dancefloor

Let me see your best move

Anything could happen

Ever since I met you

No need to imagine

Baby, all I'm asking

Is let me take you dancing

**(Lance kissed Keith back as Keith dipped him into the final beat of the dance.)**

[ **_Acxa, Hunk & Matt:_ ** ]

_ Da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da _ (Oh, baby)

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _ (Oh, baby)

_ Da-da-da-da-da-da _ (If you know what I mean)

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da (All night)

Da-da-da-da-da-da

Da-da-da-da-da-da (Dancin')

**(Song finishes)**

  
Keith hugged Lance closer than ever, knowing this night of theirs was special and will forever remain as one of their favorites. Their love was true in all forms and would make them both great and mighty rulers of Altea for sure.


	16. Ending...?

After the song had ended, the rest of the night was full of excitement and enjoyment for everyone they loved and cared about. When the party was done and had left just the lovers, they were standing out in the moonlight, holding each other’s embrace. 

“Thank you Keith.” Lance looked over at his lover, staring at him with compassion. 

“For what?” Keith looked curious, wondering what was running through Lance’s mind right now. 

“For being there for me when I needed you most. I know we have been through a lot and it’s such an amazement to see I can stand by with you as we from now on, rule Altea together as kings. I love you so much and I care for you deeply. I never thought my life would be so amazing but here we are.”

“You’re so cheesy.” Keith chuckles as Lance smiles dearly. 

“Well they don’t call me loverboy lance for nothing.” Lance winks at Keith, making him chuckle and hug his husband once more. 

“Well I’m happy to have you in my life. I wouldn’t change it any other way. It’s just us two altogether.” Keith stares off into the moonlight once more before Lance leans on his shoulder.

“Well Keith, I know it’s just us two for now but it will change into 3 soon.” Lance whispered for only Keith to hear. When those words came out of Lance’s mouth, Keith turned around to make sure he heard his husband right. 

“W-what...you mean..?”

“Yes Keith. I’m pregnant.” Lance smiles as Keith smiled widely. He picks up his lover and twirls him around, embracing closer than ever. 

“How far..?”

“One month.” 

“I-I get to be a father....Oh my lance. You made me the happiest person alive! I bet he or she is gonna be as beautiful as you.” Keith kisses Lance by the cheek as he hugged back. 

“And I hope he or she has your strength and worthiness. I can’t wait to meet them.” Lance looks over at his stomach, awaiting their baby to be born into their arms soon. Keith and Lance stayed closer together as they felt their future was forever completed from there. Leaning over from the widow nearby, Lotor was making sure he heard the new King of Altea what he said was true.

“Well King Lance, when the time comes for you and your baby, I can strike you as my revenge for turning my parents back into their pathetic selves. Believe me as I, Prince Lotor, heir to the Galra Empire, will take out what needs to be taken out. After all, I have my own powers as well.” Laughing in secret, Lotor walks away into the Altea’s gardens towards the Enchantment Forest. With this mighty plan, Lance and Keith will be in for a big surprise. 

Author’s Note: Thank you guys for reading my first fanfic of voltron! I took time into this story and how I wanted to approach it. There will be a sequel and a triquel for sure! The sequel will come out soon as it will be under “Thy Grace A Pricked Rose” Series! Thank you for all the support once more! See ya! 

-koganesblade

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! this story is on a03 (bluesamvs) and iovedexter (wattpad)


End file.
